


My Home

by CronoTLD



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dragons, F/M, Not Beta Read, Not Serious, Original Character(s), Possible Romance?, Self-Indulgent, burn has a son?, less magical ending to the war, scarlet isn't as bad, there will be fight scenes, this is not going to end well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CronoTLD/pseuds/CronoTLD
Summary: [Takes place in an alternate universe where the DoD isn't a thing. Basically my way of saying "Let's find a less magical way to end the war"]Being raised alongside Skywings was not something that you'd expect a Mudwing to be okay with. It's something you wouldn't expect Queen Scarlet to agree to. But ever since Crono could remember, Scarlet was the one who raised her. Scarlet was the one who taught her to fly, to talk, to fight. Scarlet was the one who protected her and fed her and because of that Crono refuses to leave. The Skywings Kingdom is Crono's home, whether the other tribes agree to it or not. And Crono will do anything she can to make sure her family is safe.When Princess Burn visits one day, Crono is stuck guarding an odd Sandwing who claims to be Burn's son. But what happens when you put a prince, two prisoners, a watermelon, two bodyguards, and a dragon with an ego together in the same war?
Relationships: Crono & Hurricane, Crono & Tundra, Nightstrike & Seafoam, Seafoam & Watermelon, Tundra & Bohnes
Kudos: 1





	My Home

It was another one of those days. The days where you have nothing to do so you just lie down in the sunshine letting your body soak it in. The wind whistling by your ear as a strong breeze passes by leaving the scent of the earth and the rush of a cold wind. The rapid back and forth of the winds fighting to go every which way and the barely audible flap of wings consumes the air. Small specks of reds and oranges scattered across the sky. Some diving in what looks to be a magnificent dive bomb, some doing rolls in the sky, others dodging and weaving around others and throwing curses at them.

It was one of the calmer days in the Sky Kingdom and Crono felt content. Her large frame huddled behind one of the pillars, a scroll delicately placed between her claws as she squints to read it. The words look fuzzy to her; small shapes that she can almost make out if she squints hard, but never able to fully see what they make. Normally she didn't read scrolls (simply because she never had the time), but they always seemed to catch her interest. Today she had hoped to relax beside her favorite pillar and read, but it seems she couldn't make anything out. Signing she puts the scroll around a pouch that rests around her forearm and heads to where she assumes Hurricane would be at this moment. After a quick stretch, Crono opens her wings and takes flight to the arena.

"Claws up! Teeth ready! Fight!" the shouts of Vermillion, the announcer, carry throughout the arena. The sound ricocheting off the walls and giant pillars that the prisoners were on. Roars and shouts of excitement envelope the arena as two prisoners go for the other's throat. A Sandwing vs another Seawing. Crono never understood the excitement when it came to those types of battles. The chains and clamps that stopped the prisoners from flying were also a hindrance in movement if you were small enough. The clinking and shaking always grabbed her attention more than the battles did and it always annoyed her.

The Seawing ducked under a blast of fire from the Sandwing, slamming his face with her tail. More shouts, signaling the enjoyment that everybody held after witnessing such a blow. "Seafoam hits Scorch hard! But wait! Scorch is getting back up! Oh, what will this crazy Sandwing do! I bet you he's regretting choosing to side with Blaze in this war!" 'Scorch' sends a glare at Vermillion before turning back to face the small Seawing. His dark eyes frantically searching for her.

Crono takes a seat far away from the actual fight, but close enough so that she can see what's happening. The crowd continued to shout in excitement as the two prisoners started to go feral. Seafoam clawed at the Sandwing's face and neck as Scorch tried to stab her with his barb. At some point, Seafoam's blood finally spilled onto the ground, and a deep gash rendered her arm almost completely useless. Scorch charged at her once more only for her to whack him with her tail once more. Another loud crack could be heard as Scorch recoiled and held his jaw.

Taking this as her chance Seafoam pinned down the Sandwing and bit his neck tearing off scales and some meat. Red stained the snout and teeth of the seafoam colored Seawing. Scorch held his bleeding neck and attempted to blast her with fire singing her tail in the process. Crono stared at the Sandwing as he slowly bled out, the ground beneath him stained with bright red. As he continued to blindly attack the Seawing. Vermillion continued to hover in the air, his wings flapping about seeming disinterested in the entire battle. Crono guessed she could understand, it was obvious who would win but no one knew why that was the case.

Seawing's main strength came from when they were in the water. They had no fire, no incredible strength, only their wits, tails, and water. Sometimes Crono questioned how so many of the Seawings survived in the arena. To her, it seemed a bit far-fetched seeing as the Sandwings could breathe fire and had a tail barb that could kill you within minutes if it hit the right spot. That and the Icewings could breathe their freeze breathe. Crono remembered the last time she fought an Icewing, how cold their scales were, how sharp their claws and tail spikes were. If it weren't for Scarlet Crono would most likely have died in that battle.

"And here you have it, folks! The winner of this battle was none other than Seafoam of the Seawings!" the Seawing held her arm as a pair of guards picked her up and brought her to her pillar. "That was a magnificent battle would you say!?" The roars and shouts of excitement grew even louder(if that was possible) causing Crono to cover her ears. Vermillion nodded, pleased with his work, before turning to the Queen. Scarlet sat on her throne with a smile that, to Crono, seemed like a pleasant one. "What do you say, your majesty?" Vermillion had stopped shouting as he asked this question. Scarlet stared at him for a moment, before turning to face her subjects.

Her large, orange wings flew open as she smiled at her subjects. The light reflecting off the jewels embedded in her scales giving her an even more imposing look. Warm, fiery yellow eyes observed the Skywings sitting in the arena stands. Crono held her breath and, like many, waited silently for what the Great Queen had to say.

"Wasn't that just a wonderful battle, my loyal subjects?" she all but cooed. Her lips turned up into a smirk as she clasped her hands together. She turned to Vermillion as the crowd roared in agreement. "Onto the next match. But this time-" she turned to face the crowd once more and this time Crono knew what she was going to say. The Mudwing rose from her spot and awaited Scarlet's next words. "Let's have our Mudwing friend have a turn in the arena."

For a moment Vermillion looked hesitant. He chanced a glance to the young Mudwing before nodding his head. "For our next battle, we have an unexpected turn of events! We have our own residential Mudwing, raised here in the Skywing Kingdom, Crono!" Said Mudwing glided her way down into the arena. She refused to use your wings during a battle in the arena, not out of honor, but simply to make the fight last longer. "VS, a new, up and coming challenger! Standing higher than what you expect from an Icewing we have the one, the only, Nautica!"

 _Icewing? What's the special occasion? Did I miss one of the meetings or-?_ "Now ladies and gentle dragons I assume you're confused on why we're using an Icewing today against the Mudwing? Well, today we a special surprise visitor. Queen Burn is visiting today and so we're going to honor her with this battle!" _And that's what I get for falling asleep at one of the meetings._ Crono tested her fire, making sure her body was warm enough to use fire.

 _If I'm fighting an Icewing then I'm going to have to rely on my fire._ Her eyes searched for the Icewing she would be fighting. After a minute of searching, she spotted 2 guards attempting to get a hold of a stubborn Icewing. Scars littered across her body, marring beautiful pale purple scales. It was hard for Crono to see but she thought she saw some broken horns and spikes on the Icewing. As the 3 dragons approached Crono realized that one of the guards carrying Nautica was none-other than Hurricane himself.

As the large Icewing was dropped in the pit she turned around and began to claw at the guards. The two guards barely escaping her serrated claws; only getting away because of the strength of their wings. Crono could hear Hurricane's sad excuse of a hiss and inwardly grinned. _Sometimes I wonder which one of us is more confusing._ Hurricane sent a quick glance of annoyance to Crono. Orange eyes locking onto greyish-amber like eyes.

'Don't die' they seemed to say. _Don't worry Hurricane. I haven't died yet and I don't plan on dying until I reach age 10._ "Ladies and gents I am pleased to inform you that Queen Burn has arrived and will be attending this battle soon!" Crono glanced at the crowd, but all she saw was Skywings and a few Sandwings dotted around. Once more there were no Mudwings in the stands. She shouldn't have expected any, but a small part of her hoped that one a couple would appear in the stands and cheer her on. Until then she would have t-

 _Wing beats?_ Turning her head Crono looked to see where the sound could be coming from. Narrowing her eyes she spotted the glimmer of something in the sky. Reflecting off a swiftly moving object that was accompanied by 3 smaller moving objects. _I'm going to assume that's Burn and her guards._ Cold ran down Crono's back as she watched the 4 dragons descend onto the overlook where Queen Scarlet sat. Their bodies were now in focus so she could finally see them clearer.

Two large Sandwings were donned in heavy-looking armor with spears held in each hand. A much larger figure in chainmail sat beside Scarlet's figure with an unpleased look on their face. And finally, a much smaller figure sat to the side of the one in chainmail. _I'm guessing the one next to Scarlet is Burn. But who in their right mind would sit so close to the most violent dragon I've ever heard of in my entire life!?_

"Are you ready!?" Vermillion roared. Crono lowered her head and stared up at Nautica, having completely forgotten her existence up until that point. The Icewing glared at her, deep, dark blue eyes that glared like arctic pools. Just looking at them reminded Crono of the last time she was deployed. Back when the Mudwings were attacked by the ice dragons, how so many were frozen and either lost a limb or died due to the injuries. How the temperature of the once warm air was turned into the breeze of a frozen desert.

The fear of the icy breath slowly killing off her feeling in her claws was something she wishes she could forget. But now was not the time to dwell on that. An enemy was in front of her, and just like every other battle she fought in, it was either life or death. "Claws up!-" Crono flexed her claws, grounding herself with the sun on her back and the earth beneath her, "-Teeth ready!-" She felt her chest slowly begin to heat up, a plan slowly forming inside her head as she looked at the Icewing. " **Fight!** " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So battling? How was it? Do you have any tips for my writing style? If so what are they?


End file.
